


[podfic] And you can take my flesh if you want, girl

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cisswap, Cover Art Welcome, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Unsafe Sex, dumbassery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “Are you, like, gonna do anything,” Nolan says flatly, and TK arches an eyebrow, “or are you just gonna stare the whole night — oh fuck.”00:38:58 :: Written byEversincewefellapart.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] And you can take my flesh if you want, girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you can take my flesh if you want, girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194877) by [eversincewefellapart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversincewefellapart/pseuds/eversincewefellapart). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfandyoucantakemyfleshifyouwantgirl):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1myLSwQMpO3DZFbQMeOznVw6QW8uLCKkR):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Eversincewefellapart for giving me permission to record this work!

**Content warnings:**  
(To be clear these are not particularly more present than in my usual podfics, I’m just trying to be better at warning for stuff.) Some alcohol, a lot of sex, unsafe sex. Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

**Additional credits:**  


* [Nighthawks by Whitehorse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKpSxo1kXY0)

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
